Monty Muzzle's Fundraise-A-Fair
Monty Muzzle's Fundraise-A-Fair is an area in the Wallace And Gromit games. It appears in the third episode and is the main location for the game. Walkthrough: The scene changes to Monty Muzzle introducing the locals to his Fundraise-a-Fair. Once his speech/sales pitch has ended, Gromit notices his old plush rabbit left unattended, sitting on top of scrap of paper. It's a segment of the promotional poster for the fair with some words circled: "SAVE THE DOGS". Is something else going on under the surface of this carnival? Time to look for some more clues. Walking around the fairgrounds, it looks as though a couple of other townsfolk are using paper scraps from the same poster. Mr. Paneer is standing near a gumball counting carnival game looking puzzled. He‘s trying to guess how many gumballs are in the jar, which Gromit can help him with a little later. Elsewhere at the fair, Duncan McBiscuit is standing next to "Muzzmerelda's Fortune Cookies", a rather disturbing arcade-style dispenser of wisdom, powered by a chicken. Talk to Duncan; he's upset that Felicity is somewhat taken with Mr. Muzzle, so he's crafting a poem for her. However, he can't come up with a last line. To get his piece of the poster, Gromit will need to come up with a line that rhymes with the third line of his poem: "Your haunches are sturdy, your bearing is bold". Go behind the fortune-telling machine. Duncan is using the device to come up with the line, but the chicken controlling the device does not possess the best poetic mind out there. The chicken will wander off after coming up with another unsuccessful bit of poetry, and now Gromit can take control of the fortune generator. From behind the machine, adjust the three text selectors to say the following "Your hair", "could be mistaken for", "pirates gold". Hit the red button after doing that, and a cookie will eject from the machine that will give McBiscuit the perfect line for his poem. Once he reads it, he'll leave behind the scrap of paper with a clue to the whippets' whereabouts. Return to town by exiting the fair next to the Gumball guessing game (where Paneer is standing). Once arriving, Mr. Gabberley will toss out some birdseed from his window. Pick it up, and then examine the rubbish bin (trash can). At the top, there's a mostly-empty bag of bubblegum ball that says "300 count". There are 9 remaining gumballs in the bag, which means that there are 291 gumballs left in the jar that Paneer's trying to count. Before returning to the fair, grab one of the balloons in front of the pie shop. Return to the fair and go back to the gumball counting station. Examine the big machine next to the jar, and Gromit will insert tickets into it. Rotate the numbers to enter "291" as the number, and then pull the lever on the side. Monty Muzzle approaches with a congratulatory gumball; Paneer leaves, understandably disappointed. However, he's left his scrap of the poster behind, which Gromit will collect. There's one missing scrap of the poster remaining to be found. Walk past Monty Muzzle, who's the judge of the pie-baking competition. Go up the stairs to the stage, and the final piece of the puzzle will be sitting atop the podium. However, Muzzle will shoo Gromit away from the stage (he doesn't seem like much of a dog lover, after all). The only way to get up there is to win the prestigious pie-baking contest, which means impressing Mr. Muzzle's discerning taste. But how can Gromit find out more about Monty's preferences in a pie? Walk over to the right, to the "Life of Muzzle" display. All of the slideshows are worth a watch, but the "My Happy Childhood" slideshow in particular contains a clue about what flavor of pie might make him happy. His early days were spent at his mother's chip shop, where he often dined on fish and chips. If Gromit can replicate that flavor in pie form, Muzzle will surely be pleased. Exit the fair and go back to Wallace and Gromit's house, and head into the kitchen. There will be a few different pie recipes, and the one to bake will be the Potato Pie, to get the basic chip taste. Select it, and Gromit will get to baking. Once Gromit grabs the pie out of the oven, return to the fairgrounds and go to the "Will it Fry?" stand (next to Muzzmerelda's Fortune Cookies). Use the pie on the fryer to add a certain crispy, greasy goodness to the freshly baked pie to really bring home the chip-like taste of the pie. Hand the pie over to Muzzle and he'll take a bite. He is surprised to find it quite edible, but says that it's still missing something. He'll leave the pie out as a provisional entry, and will allow Gromit to find that extra something to make it perfect. It seems that Gromit has the chip part of the fish and chips fairly well covered, but it still needs to capture a certain fishiness. Walk to the left, past Wallace's ice cream truck to find the "Are you smarter than a chicken" booth. The prize is a goldfish, which will certainly come in handy in our quest for a more fish-flavored pie (don't worry, he'll be okay!).It looks like Gromit will have to win in a game of tic-tac-toe against this chicken. However, this proves to be rather difficult, as the chicken seems to be fairly gifted. The bird will go first, but once it is Gromit's turn, use the birdseed on a panel to coax the chicken to select a move that will prevent it from making a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal line of Xs (and from blocking Gromit's line!). Then, select a panel to turn over for Gromit's move. Place more distracting birdseed on Gromit's next turn, and make another move toward making a straight line. Once the bird moves again, Gromit should be able to win by completing the line. The chicken will fetch the prized fish, and Gromit can now proceed with making the ultimate fish and chips-flavored pie. Walk back to Wallace's ice cream truck and give him the fish. They'll get to work creating a unique fish-flavored ice cream cone, returning the fish safely back to Gromit's inventory once the batch is done. Take the ice cream and go back to the baking contest stand and use it on the crispy potato pie. Muzzle is suspicious of Gromit's ability to prepare such an excellent pie, but nonetheless gives him first prize. Gromit will be able to stand on the podium alongside Mr. Muzzle as he announces the start of the pie-eating contest. Walk up to the stage and grab the piece of paper on the podium. Muzzle will join Gromit and start the competition. Having to work without his notes, Monty starts to flub his speech a bit, raising some suspicions from the crowd. In any case, the contest gets underway once Gromit pulls the trigger. Afterward, he'll put all the pieces of the torn up poster together, which will read "Save the dogs. Help. Inside Muzzler!" Gromit will investigate the central carnival ride and will see the three stray whippets forced to power the ride once he peers inside the inner workings of the giant contraption. However Muzzle catches up to Gromit, captures him, and places him in a cell inside the Muzzler. Filcher's locked in the cell along with Gromit, and he'll come in handy to start the escape process. Filcher, if you recall, is the gold-obsessed dog that faints when there are sudden loud noises. Fortunately, Gromit still has the starter pistol from the start of the pie-eating contest. Fire it at Filcher, and will collapse momentarily. While he's down, grab the mug, and Gromit will run it across the bars to alert Muzzle (by way of his security alarm chicken). Muzzle will assume that Filcher has died, but the dog will regain consciousness once he approaches and unlocks the door with a shiny golden key. Filcher leaps up at Monty, who shoves him back in the cell. Fortunately, the thieving dog has snatched the cell key from Muzzle. Unfortunately, he won't give it up easily. Fire the pistol at Filcher to put him out once more, and Gromit can now grab the key and free himself. Once he's out, Gromit can explore a little bit on the first level of the Muzzler's interior, but if he gets too close to the alarm chicken, it will alert Monty and Gromit will have to pretend like he's still locked up. Climb up the ladder to the second level, where Gromit will be positioned just above the security chicken. Use the bird seed on the chicken to disarm it; it will no longer call out when Gromit approaches, so he's free to explore the first level again. Climb back down. On the first level, Twitch is caged up near the now placated chicken alarm system, and Digger is busy powering the workings of the Muzzler. There's a spanner (wrench) underneath the chicken's roost; grab it. Pick up a fortune cookie from the nearby giant bag. On the other side of Twitch's cage, take the pail of grease. Twitch seems really down, but Gromit's key won't unlock the cell door. Digger could probably be lured away from the Muzzler yoke if he could be suitably distracted. Use the spanner on Digger, who will mistake it for a bone and dive after it, digging a hole down through the loose dirt patch. The ride will stop, but Filcher will quickly hop on the yoke. Toss a fortune cookie to Twitch, who won't be able to eat it before Digger pops up and snatches the cookie. Twitch will escape through the tunnel Digger burrowed, and can now be used to help get the word out to Wallace. However, Gromit needs that spanner back! Take another fortune cookie from the sack and use it on the hole. Digger will emerge and drop the tool. Take it, and head up the ladder. On the second level, take another ladder that goes up to a very small vent. Use the spanner on the vent, and Gromit will summon Twitch to head through to the outside. However, he can't quite fit through without a little help. Use the grease on Twitch to help him escape. Category:Games By Telltale Category:Areas Category:Fairs